Star Wars: The Story of the Chosen One AU
by teenwriter827
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is not a slave boy. No he is a Nine year old Jedi Initiate who is well beyond the level of a Nine Year Old Jedi Initiate. When he sneaks onboard a ship headed for Naboo with only a training saber, a battle field is what he least expects. Now he must fight a war that wasn't in his plan. Find out how he fairs. Intro posted.


The Jedi Council looked at the Force Sensitive baby in Qui Gons arms. He has the the highest Medichlorian count seen in a Jedi for thousands of years. "Accept the boy, the council does. Watch over him you will."

"Yes Masters."

Well Anakin, you're only a few months old and you already have the Council on you."

"Anakin Skywalker is just like anyother Jedi Padawan... the except he isn't a Padawan. His basic training is a more intense Jedi. Already he has mastered the first six forms of Saber training. He has mixed all of them into a personalized fighting style that he dubs the 'The Masters Form'. Indeed a master for he fairly easily beat my Apprentice and me in saber combat. However he is head strong and impatient but that is understandable. He simply excells in all his clases, especially the Combat and Force classes. But despite his obvious affinity towards the elders he is a prime example of a future Jedi."

"Agree with you the council does. Soon to be a padawan the boy is. Sense I do that follow you on ship he will. His initiate test this will be. Tell him you will not. Force visions the boy has had. Come to me he did. Vision of you dying Qui Gon the boy has had. Bring an extra saber you must. Fear I do, that need it Initiate Skywalker will. Depart tomorrow you must. Ample time to prepare the boy must have. Dismissed this council is."

Meanwhile Initiate Skywalker was hanging out with Padawan Kenobi, teaching him his own personalized fighting form, Form VIII the Masters Form, when Qui Gon came in. "The Trade Federation has blockaded the Planet of Naboo. We leave tomorrow as Ambassadors to the Chancellor." Qui Gon turned and pretended that he just realized the this boy had been there. "Ah initiate Skywalker, teaching Young Obi Wan here are you?"

"Yes Master Jinn. He asked me to show him my personal style. The Masters Form as I like too call it."

"Ah I see. Obi-wan, may I see that training blade?"

"Of course master." Obi-wan was a little worried. Surprisingly not for the Initiate, but for his master. He may be an Initiate but was very very strong in the force. Already Stronger than every Master on the council besides Yoda. So he was barely surprised when his master was instantly on the defensive. He was surprised when he won so easily. Once Anakin left he was shocked when his master told him to bring a lightsaber for the Initiate. When Obi-wan searched the ship the next day he wasn't surprised when he felt the Initiate's force signature. "I know your there Anakin. It's okay. The council knew you would be coming. That is why the council has made me a knight and you my Padawan.

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi and Qui-gon Jinn stepped off the shuttle onto the control ship for the Trade Federation. Nodding to the two Jedi Knights, he quickly slipped into hiding. Moving silently he slowly recorded the Trade Federation's droid army, which appeared to be ready for invasion. Whispering into his comm link, "Masters, it appears that the trade federation has a massive droid Army, and what appears to be in the process of Invasion. I'm setting the charges now and I'll meet you on the main deck." Equipped with five highly explosive bombs the young padawan set about setting them. Then before he had finished Obi-wan and Qui-gon dropped down and ordered him to climb aboard one of the transports.

Once they got down on the planet and had gotten past the gungans with the help of Jar Jar Binks, and the droids guarding the palace, they found the queen and her handmaidens. Dropping down the Three Jedi ignited their Lightsabers, and fairly easily dispatched the droids. Meanwhile, Anakin couldn't help but notice the beautiful handmaiden on the queens right. He barely remembers freeing the pilots and making past the blockade. Unfortunately the hyperdrive was damaged. He barely remembered any of tatooine even though they only got off because of his podr acing skills. he didn't really remember much until he talked with the Council. Despite having thought that Obi-wan was no longer a Padawan it turned out he giving his report on Obi-wan's engagement of the Sith, he was taken as Qui-gon's new Apprentice upon Obi-wan's knighting ceremony which was too take place later that day. Laughing he knew that his mission to protect the Queen would be rather difficult. But first he needed to find a properly balanced lightsaber. Preferably a smaller one then the one he had now. Evening found him in the training room. As he practiced he didn't realize that Yoda was watching him, as emersed into the force as he was, it was a surprise. "Teach, you should that styleof combat you use."

"Master Yoda. I'm not that good. You bested me."

"Try again would you like hm?"

"Yes Master."

Drawing their blades they got into the respective forms of their choice. Anakin focused on his love for his mother (who he had been sneaking out to see) and Padmè, the Queens handmaiden, to enter a deep meditative stance. Unbeknowst to Anakin, the entire battle was being recorded, and the results would shock everyone.

* * *

Im typing this on a phone so I really hope that you can bear with me. I don't have access to a computer right now sadly so please bear with me about the shortness.


End file.
